Special Servant
by Snowysmiles
Summary: Memang, Kim Kibum hanya seorang pelayan. Tapi bagi Choi Siwon, Kibum adalah pelayan spesial khususnya untuk urusan 'ranjang'. A SiBum story / YAOI / OS :)


.

.

.

"Kibum-ah… Ireona ~~" Suara panggilan yang mengusik kenyamanan tidur namja – si pemilik nama **Kim Kibum** –, diiringi dengan tepukan yang mendarat dibeberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Namja yang masih betah memejamkan sepasang kelopak matanya itu terlihat menggerakkan bibirnya. Sepertinya sedang bergumam tak jelas.

"TUAN MUDA SIWON PULANG !"

Sontak Kibum langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar. "Oh sial…" celetuknya. Selama 2 tahun bekerja di mansion keluarga Choi, hanya satu hal yang amat sangat dibenci oleh Kibum. Yaitu mendengar nama Tuan Mudanya, **Choi Siwon**.

.

.

.

**SPECIAL SERVANT**

.

.

.

**Cast : Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance (I'm not sure)**

**Desclaimer :**

I own nothing, except this story.

All Super Junior members belong to GOD and their self.

If you don't like this story or couples, leave this site quitely.

! **YAOI**

.

.

.

Kibum menatap ragu daun pintu bercat putih didepan matanya. Namja manis itu malah dengan sengaja memberikan jarak antara dirinya dan pintu – yang menjadi pembatas sebelum dirinya melangkah memasuki area tersebut –. Rasanya Kibum ingin sekali membalikkan tubuhnya dan sesegera mungkin berjalan menjauhi pintu itu. Atau lebih tepatnya menjauhi si pemilik ruangan.

'Hahhh…' Tanpa sadar, Kibum mendesah pelan dengan ulah para pelayan yang dengan sengaja menyeretnya untuk melakukan kegiatan rutin ini. Membangunkan Tuan Muda Siwon dan menyiapkan segala kebutuhannya di pagi hari. Yah, sebenarnya ada banyak pelayan di mansion keluarga Choi. Dan dalam seminggu, akan ada 7 pelayan yang memiliki tugas bergilir untuk masuk kedalam sarang singa setiap harinya. Kibum merutuk sebal dengan info yang diberikan oleh Jung adjussi – yang menjabat sebagai kepala pelayan di keluarga Choi – semalam. Namja paruh baya dengan rambut yang hampir tertutup uban itu mengatakan jika Tuan Muda mereka yang teramat tampan tidak akan pulang ke rumah selama 3 hari, karena disibukkan dengan urusan bisnis di luar negeri.

Dan sialnya bagi Kibum, ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Choi Siwon bisa bertindak sesuka hatinya selama ia masih memegang kuasa. Toh, Siwon tidak perlu terlalu ngotot dalam memegang kuasa atas jalannya perusahaan keluarga. Masih ada Tuan Choi yang memiliki kekuasaan paling besar dalam menjalankan roda bisnisnya. Lagipula, usia Siwon baru saja menginjak angka 25 tahun. Terlalu muda jika harus bergelut dengan dunia bisnis yang tentunya menyita pikiran dan tenaga. Entah bagaimana, Siwon tidak pernah mengeluh dengan rumitnya dunia bisnis. Bahkan cenderung menikmati tumpukan map, meski tidak dipungkiri jika namja tampan itu masih sering menghabiskan malam di club.

"Sial…" desis Kibum lagi dengan hati menahan rasa kesal. Padahal sudah lama ia menginginkan untuk bertukar tugas dengan pelayan lain. Meski tugas para pelayan hanya membangunkan Tuan Mudanya serta menyiapkan segala kebutuhan pagi hari. Berbeda dengannya, Kibum akan merasa sedikit kesulitan setiap menghadapi Choi Siwon di pagi hari. Yah, karena Siwon memperlakukan Kibum dengan cara yang berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan pelayan lain.

.

.

.

CKLEK…

Kibum mendorong pelan pintu putih itu dengan keraguan. Telapak kakinya terasa berat menapak memasuki ruangan luas yang kebanyakan dipenuhi ornamen dengan motif hitam serta putih.

'Semoga manusia mesum itu masih tidur," rapalnya dalam hati saat sepasang indera penglihatannya menangkap sedikit cahaya matahari pagi menelusup masuk kedalam ruangan. Kibum masih memiliki harapan besar selamat dari Siwon, meski hanya untuk pagi ini.

"Good morning, Kibum-ah."

Kibum berjengit kaget mendengar suara yang sukses membuat kulitnya bergidik ngeri. Dengan pencahayaan minim yang tertangkap retina matanya, Kibum memandang jauh kedepan. Tepatnya kearah ranjang besar yang ada ditengah ruangan.

Namja itu tersenyum lebar kemudian memperbaiki posisi duduknya yang bersandar pada headboard ranjangnya. "Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi," sambungnya. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik kesamping saat melihat sikap cuek Kibum.

Kibum berusaha meredam debaran jantungnya yang berpacu cepat ketika ekor matanya menyadari kondisi tubuh majikannya, Choi Siwon. Dengan wajah stoicnya, Kibum melangkah cepat menuju tepian jendela kamar. Kedua tangannya menyibak tirai jendela sehingga bias cahaya matahari menerangi seluruh sudut kamar.

"Aku bahkan berharap Tuan Muda Siwon tidak pulang," sahutnya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kearah Siwon – yang masih duduk diatas ranjang –. Kibum memasuki kamar mandi dan mengisi penuh bathtub dengan air hangat. Lalu memasukkan beberapa tetes wewangian aromatherapy.

Kibum secara tak sengaja menangkap keberadaan namja tampan dengan senyum memikat itu sudah berdiri diambang pintu kamar mandi. Sebenarnya bukan kehadiran Siwon yang membuat pacu jantung namja manis itu semakin meningkat. Melainkan kondisi full-naked Siwon yang membuat Kibum bersikap waspada.

"Kamu tidak merindukanku ?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi wajah seolah tersakiti dengan ucapan Kibum sebelumnya.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak," jawabnya cuek tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya mempersiapkan bathrobe serta handuk yang diambilnya dari lemari.

Namja pemilik tubuh atletis itu berjalan dengan langkah perlahan ketika mendekati Kibum. Ia tidak mau membuat pelayannya – yang sudah mencuri perhatian matanya sejak lama – tersentak kaget. "Lalu bagaimana dengan bagian tubuhku yang lain, Kibum-ah ? Apa kamu tidak merindukannya ?" Siwon mendekap tubuh mungil Kibum dari belakang. Kemudian dengan sengaja menempatkan kejantanannya yang sudah keras diantara belahan pantat Kibum.

"Ahhh…" Kibum menjatuhkan handuk yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya. Kedua tangannya menepuk kasar pintu lemari hingga menimbulkan suara bantingan keras.

"Milikku sangat merindukanmu ~~" Siwon melingkarkan lengannya disekitar perut Kibum sementara tubuhnya mulai bergerak. Kejantanannya yang sudah amat siap sengaja ia gesekkan diantara belahan pantat kenyal Kibum.

.

.

.

"Unggghhh ~~ AHHH ~~" Lenguhan keras meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya saat hentakan kejantanan Siwon yang sudah mengisi holenya, menusuk tepat pada titik sensitif dalam tubuhnya.

Kibum memejamkan kedua matanya erat saat tumbukan kasar kepala kejantanan Siwon keluar-masuk didalam holenya. Tidak dipedulikan decitan ranjang yang diakibatkan gerakan dua tubuh yang saling terhubung dalam.

"Kibummieehhh ~~" Siwon mengerang disela usahanya memanggil si pemilik tubuh yang berada dalam kungkungannya. Jemari tangannya bergerak mengusap pipi halus Kibum lalu merambat turun menuju dada yang membusung angkuh didepannya.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya kesembarang arah ketika merasakan lidah hangat Siwon kembali bermain diarea dadanya. Ujung lidah Siwon yang terasa kasar menjilat puting dadanya dengan lihai kemudian menghisap putingnya kuat-kuat.

"Ah ! Ah ! Ahhhh ~~~" Hentakan pinggul Siwon semakin buas menusuk hole sempit Kibum yang menjepit batang kejantanannya.

"Aku mencintaimu ~~ OH ~~ Sangattt !" Siwon menaikkan wajahnya yang semula bermain dengan kedua puting dada Kibum. Bibirnya meraih bibir merah Kibum yang setengah terbuka. Dilumatnya kedua belah bibir itu hingga menimbulkan suara khas french kiss.

Nafas Kibum tersengal-sengal saat tubuhnya terus dihujam kenikmatan yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar. Mati-matian Kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak meloloskan desahan terlalu banyak. "Ahh… Siwonnieehhh ~~" Namun usahanya sia-sia. Tubuhnya merespon lain meskipun otaknya memberikan perintah agar bibirnya terkatup rapat.

Egoisme yang semula dijunjung tinggi oleh Kibum, kini menguap. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat tubuh Siwon ketika dirinya mencapai klimaks untuk ketiga kalinya.

.

.

.

Hampir satu jam dihabiskan keduanya untuk bergelut diatas ranjang. Tidak ada yang mengelak jika wajah Siwon terlihat lebih cerah pagi ini. Walaupun wajahnya dibanjiri peluh, senyuman lebar tidak bisa lepas dari bibir tipisnya.

"Kamu tau – " Jari-jari panjang Siwon bergerak mengusap punggung mulus Kibum yang tidak tertutup selimut. Kibum yang berbaring diatas ranjang dengan posisi menelungkup, membuat Siwon dengan mudah menikmati pemandangan menggoda pagi ini. " – Aku sudah sangat lama menunggu hari ini tiba, Kibum-ah."

Kibum mengerang pelan saat Siwon mendaratkan kecupan singkat dibahu telanjangnya. Namja bermarga Kim itu benar-benar kehabisan tenaga meski mulutnya ingin sekali memaki majikannya yang mesum itu. 'Menantikan hari ini tiba ? Huh… Dasar mesum. Setiap minggu tubuhku harus remuk,' gumamnya dengan nafas mendengus kesal.

"Aku pikir, kita berdua sangat cocok diatas ranjang, Kibum-ah." Siwon mulai bermonolog seorang diri dan terus berceloteh tanpa memerdulikan tatapan membunuh yang dilayangkan Kibum.

Kibum susah payah menarik tubuhnya yang terasa lengket dengan ranjang besar yang dihuni Siwon. "Dasar majikan mesum," omelnya sambil memungut pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai kamar. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan lapar yang mengintai tubuh polosnya, Kibum bergegas menutupi tubuhnya dengan asal-asalan. Hal utama yang dipikirkannya adalah segera menjauhi singa lapar, sebelum nanti dirinya akan menjadi santapan pagi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Apa kamu tidak menyadari jika tubuh kita memberikan respon saat kita bercinta ? Lubangmu bahkan menghisap milikku dengan sangat kuat lalu menjepit batang kejantananku." Siwon mengarahkan telapak tangannya untuk membelai kejantanannya yang kembali mengeras. Dengan sengaja Siwon mengusap kepala kejantanannya dengan ibu jarinya.

Kibum segera memalingkan wajahnya saat melihat adegan live show diatas ranjang. Bagaimanapun, kejantanan besar milik Siwon seringkali membuatnya terlena dan memekik nikmat. "Bercinta ?" Kibum melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dengan pose angkuh. Bibirnya memberikan senyuman sinis kearah Siwon. "Mungkin lebih tepatnya kita hanya melakukan hubungan seks, Siwon-ssi," ralatnya.

"Apa sentuhanku kurang membuktikan jika Choi Siwon sangat memujamu, Kibum-ssi ?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak merasakan apapun ketika melakukan hubungan seks denganmu."

Kali ini giliran Siwon memasang senyuman misterius. Dirinya merasa tertantang untuk membuat Kibum mengakui perasaannya. "Kita lihat saja nanti, Kibummie chagi ~~" Siwon menepuk pelan pantat Kibum sebelum akhirnya berjalan memasuki kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Kibum mengernyit heran saat menapaki anak tangga menuju lantai satu. Ada yang sedikit aneh dengan mansion keluarga Choi pagi ini. Tidak ada aktifitas dari para pelayan yang biasanya hilir-mudik di seluruh sisi mansion keluarga Choi.

Jika bukan karena rasa nyeri yang masih dirasakan holenya, Kibum ingin segera berlari menuju dapur – tempat dimana biasanya para pelayan berkumpul –. Kibum ingin segera mengenyahkan pikiran buruk yang saat ini melintas dalam pikirannya. Dan ia berharap pikiran buruknya tidak menjadi kenyataan.

"Sepi…"

Kibum benar-benar yakin jika tidak ada teman dengan profesi sama sepertinya yang terlihat menghuni rumah mewah tersebut. Biasanya dapur merupakan tempat favorit para pelayan untuk saling bercengkerama atau melempar candaan.

"Aku sengaja menyuruh para pelayan untuk berlibur ke Pulau Nami hari ini," celetuk Siwon tiba-tiba.

Kibum menatap curiga pada sosok Siwon yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding dapur. Kibum juga tidak tau secara pasti berapa lama Siwon mengamatinya yang tengah kebingungan seorang diri di dapur.

"Seharusnya aku ikut ke Pulau Nami seperti pelayan yang lain. Kenapa kamu tidak adil denganku, Siwon-ssi ?"

Diam-diam, Kibum melayangkan tatapan menyelidik kearah Siwon. Kecurigaan Kibum mulai menyeruak ketika mendapati jubah hitam yang melingkupi tubuh atletis Siwon. Seharusnya Siwon memakai balutan jas – seperti biasanya – hasil dari designer terkenal untuk berangkat ke kantor.

Tawa rendah meluncur dari bibir Siwon bagaikan simfoni indah sebuah karya maestro terkenal. "Karena dirimu memiliki jadwal sangat padat hari ini," sahutnya enteng.

"Kamu menyuruhku melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah seorang diri ? Menyapu, mengepel, memangkas rumput, membersihkan kaca jen –"

"Kamu harus melayaniku," potong Siwon cepat lalu berjalan menghampiri Kibum yang masih mematung ditempatnya berdiri. Dan Kibum cukup paham untuk mencerna pernyataan majikannya itu. "Untuk itu, aku sengaja mengusir para pengganggu di rumah ini. Dengan begini, kita bisa bercinta di setiap sudut rumah selama seharian penuh, Kibummie," sambungnya. Dengan cepat, Siwon melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Kibum. Hingga menyebabkan tubuh namja yang beberapa centi lebih pendek darinya itu terhuyung jatuh kedalam pelukannya.

Kibum sedikit memberontak setelah menikmati beberapa detik berada dalam pelukan Siwon. "Yah… Dasar mesum. Lepaskan…!"

Siwon semakin mengeratkan pelukan lengannya yang melingkari tubuh Kibum. Sedikit menekannya hingga tubuh keduanya semakin rapat. "Memulai sesi bercinta di dapur hmmm ~~ Aku rasa tidak terlalu buruk."

"Yah !"

**_END_**

.

.

.

Yang haus…. Yang haus…. Yang haus asupan FF SiBum silahkan mampir *nangis guling2*

Kenapa engga ada yang publish atau update FF SiBum sih beberapa hari ini ? Aku sedih loh *nyengir* engga sedih2 banget sih xixi…^^ Engga enak aja FFn sepi pasokan FF SiBum u,u

Engga enak juga, soalnya aku keseringan buka lapak buat publish FF oneshoot, hanya sekedar untuk meramaikan dunia FFn. Pengennya sih jadi readers yang baik dulu. Insyaf dikit di bulan Ramadhan buat ngreview… Tapi malah engga dapet bacaan nih selama seminggu lebih.

Bikin FF rate M ini ada sebabnya loh ^^ Soalnya author **Jeannexta** – author favoritku – akhir-akhir ini sering banget bikin gregetan. Masa iya adegan dengan rate M sengaja diputus ditengah jalan hiksss *nangis tersedu*

lalalalalala ~~~~

Annyeonggg ~~ Happy fasting y'all ^^


End file.
